


嫉妒

by CYQ



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYQ/pseuds/CYQ
Summary: 你们是幼儿园小孩抢玩具吗？
Relationships: Kim Jongkook/Lee Kwangsoo, Kim Jongkook/Yoo Jaesuk
Kudos: 3





	嫉妒

一股子莫名的烦躁压在刘在石的胸口，平时一向沉稳冷静他此时却不安的抖着腿。而烦躁的源头可完全没有注意的自己惹的事，依旧挽着光洙的手轻轻地将头靠在光洙身上就像一只在阳台晒太阳的猫，衣服领口因为主人无意识的动作而敞开着，金棕色的头毛一颤一颤并非本意的撩拨着刘在石。

【还在录制节目啊！李光洙你给我把手从国钟腰上放下来啊靠！我去！国钟你蹭他干什么啊！衣服领子领子啊！】

虽然心里正疯狂的吐槽，不过刘在石可完全没有表现在脸上，只是瞬间站起身绕开摄像头，在人群中间硬生生挤到了旁边。

“国钟啊，还在录制呢注意一点衣服啊”

看着金钟国一脸不明所以，刘在石用身体挡住摄像头形成一个死角后直接开始上手。

无视了李光洙不满的目光，利落的将不知什么时候扯到胸口的领子向上提了提，顺带将光洙的手从金钟国腰上扒拉下去再悄咪咪的揩揩油。而金钟国全程一脸懵逼的任刘在石上下其手。

完成这一系列动作刘在石这才长舒一口气，心里赞叹着这小子手感真好，脸上重新挂起笑意。

光洙撇了撇嘴，不准备和这个幼稚的哥哥计较，毕竟身边这只大猫还在自己身上挂着就够了。

“这样挂着不舒服吧？要不我给你当架子？”

刘在石可不管其他的，还没等金钟国回话，直接强行将人拽了过来分外娴熟的搂上腰，随即一脸得瑟的朝光洙努了努嘴。

“诶～在石哥不用啦，我身高高一点刚刚好”

看着自己身上挂着好好的大猫被人扒拉走了，光洙依旧是那副傻乐呵的表情，不过眼里可是三分警告七分威胁的神色。凭借自己胳膊长，一把从金钟国背后搂了上来。

“啧啧啧，又开始了。”

“智孝姐你说这次是谁赢啊？”

“搞什么啊？小孩子抢玩具吗？”

RM的其他人对于这种情况已经见怪不怪了，一开始haha还会去仗着自己是金钟国最宠的弟弟凑凑热闹起哄，结果直接被这两个人的威压一起给压了回来，大家伙才明白这两个人是认真的。

“不过钟国哥这个体质也是很神奇了…不愧是人形荷尔蒙啊”

梁世灿附和着haha的吐槽点点头，这个哥的粉红体质确实是真的强，也确实会让人不自觉的看向他。宋智孝看着那一边还在各种暗中掐架的二人和那个一脸看热闹表情的掐架中心无奈的扶额叹息，充分发挥出大姐大的架势把正看戏的金钟国一把拽了回来。

失去矛盾焦点的二人不敢反抗正在气头的不良智孝，但总不能干瞪眼看着彼此，只好乖乖的从新投入到录制中。

“你们俩个，好好的给我录节目啊…”

好不容易熬到了录制结束谈论着大家一起去401聚餐，这俩又开始暗搓搓的争宠。对这种情形已经熟悉到无奈的金钟国一边要注意着录制内容一边还要防着这两个幼稚儿童掐架，自己今天也觉得自己恍若担当着妈妈的角色。

【咦？为什么是妈妈啊…】

吐完自己的槽，好不容易到了401，口头上嫌弃着还是要把这两个小孩子安顿好。忙了半天甚至出卖色相才哄好两个小孩的金钟国正准备去夹块烤肉安抚一下受伤的心灵，就被背上突然袭来的重量被迫停下了筷子，只得惋惜一秒这块刚烤好的肉，回头一看背上趴着一身酒气的刘在石二话不说一个反手回拉，将粘在自己身上的蚂蚱扯下来。

“国钟啊～别这么小气嘛…让哥抱一会儿”  
刘在石虚着眼恍若磕了药的瘾君子，含糊着声音在金钟国耳边吹热气挑拨着。趁着金钟国软了腰的一瞬间将整个人埋在对方怀里。

【靠…手感真好…想咬…】

想是这么想，刘在石也借着酒劲这么做了，轻轻啃咬着金钟国颈部那片光滑的肌肤，手不安分的探进对方黑色的卫衣里面撩拨，惹得身下的人不由自主的颤了颤身子。

“喂，你是狗吗？”

金钟国半推半就的依着刘在石的动作，气氛突然变得暧昧起来。刘在石不轻不重的揉捏着对方饱满的胸肌，明明是男人手感却意外的好。金钟国浑身使不上力气，脑子也随着刘在石的动作迷糊了起来，而刘在石见到金钟国没有反抗轻轻地笑出声，一下一下的啃咬着金钟国的唇瓣。像个孩子玩玩具一样逗弄着，迫使那个正迷迷糊糊的人发出好听的呻吟。

“唔？”

正起劲儿的刘在石突然被一只手大力的推开，李光洙不知道什么时候站在了旁边正沉着脸盯着自己。刘在石挑了下眉，炫耀一般的当着光洙的面宠溺的揉乱了只有他能揉的那一头金棕色短发。  
光洙直勾勾的看着金钟国衣衫凌乱的斜靠在刘在石身上，微弱的灯光下映的那片裸露着的皮肤分外色气。

“是光洙呐～”

金钟国歪了歪头，明明是一副单纯的不行的样子却用带着匪气、暴躁而又迷乱，有一点点像吸嗨了一样懵懵懂懂的气音，使得整个人像一只发情期的野兽，没了平日里的冷静与克制，只是忠于自己的内心寻求着欲望。

两个人看着金钟国的样子喉头微动，不约而同的咽了口口水，肮脏二人组的脑电波瞬间联通。光洙像被本能驱使了一般不由自主的咬上了金钟国的后颈，招来刘在石一声不满的嘟囔。刘在石用手指细细描绘着金钟国的唇，隐晦的磨蹭着。金钟国勾起嘴角，尖尖的虎牙禁锢住了那根不听话的指头舌尖舔着刘在石的指腹。光洙则争宠一般的蹭过来，乱糟糟的头发弄的金钟国有些痒，索性反手捏住了光洙的脸，顺带坐直了身子将刘在石放在自己胸口的手拽了下去。

“够了啊，明明是来吃烤肉的，你们一个两个的真的是…要做就回家做”

脸上还带着情欲未退的潮红，却像个没事人一样整理好衣服重新拿起了筷子翻动着已经有点焦糊了的烤肉。

刘在石无奈的笑了笑，行吧行吧，自家国钟面子薄，能做到这份已经够好了。压下自己的欲望，挑了几片烤肉放到金钟国盘子里。原本还因为不满而对哥哥撒着娇的光洙看见了刘在石的举动，二话不说的各种加菜倒酒，活生生把自己当成了个店小二。

“呀…你们啊…都给我正常一点”

金钟国无奈的看着盘子里堆起来的食物，给旁边两个一人一个不留情的爆栗。提溜着正抱头干嚎的两个人的领子，毫不留情的撇到一边，享受着难得的清闲给自己加块烤肉奖励。

【唔…哥下手真狠…明明自己也很享受嘛…】

【国钟看来是真的饿了，还是先吃吧，等回到家…】

刘在石和光洙相视一笑，心里的小算盘打的噼里啪啦响。

【是时候让他知道什么叫肮脏二人组了～】


End file.
